Summer Love
by grissom07
Summary: This GSR story takes place before CSI. Grissom teaches a seminar for a while and ends up staying the whole summer. What happens?


**Summer Love**

Grissom was in California doing a seminar for a college for a month but took off the whole summer. He needed a little break but at first he wasn't expecting to take the whole summer off. He intended to go back to work as soon as the seminar was over but something or should I say someone changed his mind.

He expected the seminar to be like usual. People coming in to listen to him but no one would really be paying attention. But this time there was a beautiful brunette who sat herself front row center and paid close attention. Her smile was beautiful even with the gap in between her front two teeth. Her hair curly she was beautiful. She asked a lot of questions so he quickly learned her name. It was SARA SIDLE.

After the second week's seminar she asked if she could ask more questions. So they went for coffee and talked. He answered her questions and then they made small talk. He could make her laugh easily and he loved her laugh so he took advantage of it.

They would hang out and talk and they really got to know each other. He was supposed to leave at the end of the week but after his last seminar they didn't just go for coffee. They took a walk in the park. He couldn't leave yet. So when she asked what he was doing the rest of the summer he answered, "Well I was supposed to leave and go back to Vegas on Saturday but right now I am thinking that Vegas won't miss me for the summer. Sure my job might be on the line," he chuckled a little "but I think I will stay here for the summer. Why?"  
"I don't know I was wondering." she giggled.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I guess I am stuck here until my senior year of college starts in the end of august. But if you are staying here then I guess I might have some company?" she smiled at him  
He smiled back. "If you don't mind?"  
"Sure my roommates are all going home for summer so I have a house to myself with spare bedrooms I could use some company"  
They walked to his hotel he grabbed his stuff and checked out. They went to her house and he moved into one of the spare bedrooms. They sat on the couch and watched a movie together. By the end of the movie they were asleep in each other's arms. It was late anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara woke up first. She smiled seeing Griss sleeping peaceful ling next to her. She got up without waking him and covered him up. She took a shower and got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As breakfast was almost done and Sara set the table Grissom woke up. He smelled something coming from the kitchen and got up and went to see what it was. He smiled seeing Sara cooking. He was no longer teaching so he didn't know what would happen between them but anything could. "Smells good" he said and stretched. She turned around and said, "Its so nice of you to wake up sleepyhead" and she giggled. He sat down at the kitchen table as she came over with breakfast. She served them both a plate and then sat down next to him. They enjoyed their meal. Both we're smiling like idiots the whole time with no reason why.

When they finished Grissom helped clean up the dishes and put them away. He then went and took a shower and changed.

He called back to Las Vegas and told them he wouldn't be returning until towards the end of August. (It was June) they tried to talk him out of it. But he just told them he had enough vacation racked up that he could, and he would work overtime when he came back if he had too. They couldn't do anything so they just let it go.

After a couple weeks of hanging out with Sara he thought "Maybe I will get sick of her realize the true her and want to go back home" but he didn't. He just fell more in love with her every second he spent with her.

One night they came home from grocery shopping together because if they were going to live in that house together for the summer then they needed food. It was the beginning of July by this time and they had been grocery shopping together plenty of times but this time they were flirting more then ever. He pushed the cart while they shopped. He drove back to the house. And they were putting everything away. Then he spilled something...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Then he spilled something on his shirt it was practically on purpose but he said it was an accident.  
"Shit" he said.  
Sara giggled.  
"What are you laughing at?" He said trying not to laugh himself.  
This made Sara laugh harder. She helped him clean up but it stained so he just took off his shirt and threw it in the laundry he walked back into the kitchen to help Sara finish putting things away and was still shirtless. He noticed her staring a little at him and checking him out he just smiled.

When they finished he leaned against the counter Sara put the last thing away and he watched her. She turned around only to find him staring at her smiling. She walked up to him and said, "And just what are you staring at?"  
He put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. "A beautiful woman," he said they we're only inches a part and his hands still rested on her hips. They stared into each other's eyes. She could see the passion lust and love in his deep beautiful blue eyes. He got lost in her beautiful big brown eyes. Now they we're centimeters apart. She could feel his body heat on her body. It was so warm. He didn't even know he was doing it but he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Then again but this time the kiss was longer and grew deeper. It was very passionate as he lifted her and set her down on the counter they didn't even break the kiss. He moved to kissing her neck and unbuttoned her blouse. She moaned and then finally spoke, "Gil..."  
"Hmmm..." he moaned out while kissing her neck.  
"Let's move this to my room."  
He kissed her on the lips picking her up again and carried her to her bed closing the door behind him. Again they didn't even break the kiss. He laid her down gently and they made slow passionate love for the first time that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Grissom woke up first he smiled seeing Sara sleeping peacefully in his arms. He just lay there watching her sleep. Then she started to stir and he kissed her forehead. "Good morning beautiful," he whispered  
She smiled and said, "Good morning."  
It wasn't a dream she actually made love to this guy that she only knew for a little over a month and who would be leaving in a little over a month. But she couldn't help but feel so in love with him. They laid there for a while then got up and showered together and changed.

They had breakfast and later went to the amusement park. It was his idea. He loved roller coasters. She said she would only ride with him if he held her hand so that he did.

They spent every waking second together and never was there an awkward moment between them. They didn't get sick of each other either. They would cuddle on the couch watching TV or a movie they would do everything together. They even read together. Most of the time one would end up staring at the other and things would escalate. They even finished each other's sentences sometimes. They we're like two teenagers in love.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It got close to the end of the summer they had about a week left together. They made it perfect. They had romantic dinners they even spent a day on the beach. They made love many times that week. Neither wanted the summer to end. But knew it had too. They day before Grissom left was the best day of both of their lives.

It rained all day. It was like Mother Nature knew it was a sad day. They put on the radio lightly and listened to the rain. They snuggled on the couch and cherished the moment. They danced to a couple slow songs. They even went outside to dance in the rain. When Garth Brooks' song _"Everytime That It Rains"_ came on the radio.

_"Stuck in an airport in Austin, all of the flights are delayed  
And as the rain keeps fllin' the mem'ries keep callin' me back  
To another time and place  
Back to a rainy dy in Oklahoma, she was workin' at this roadside cafe  
And it was just her and me and looked like it would be  
At least 'till the storm rolled away "_

Sara stood and turned the radio up then she grabbed Grissom's hand and pulled him outside to the porch. They could hear the music blaring from inside. She smiled and spread her arms and spun around.

_"I played "Please Come to Boston" on the jukebox  
She said hey that's my favorite song  
The next thing I knew the song was through  
And we were still dancin' along  
And with that look in her eyes she pulled from me  
Then she pulled off that apron she wore  
And with her hand in mine we turned off the sign  
And locked the rain outside the door "_

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in close as they danced in the rain.

"One late rainy night I got a phone call  
So I went back to see her again  
And through the dnce we both stumbled and with the buttons we fumbled  
So we decided just to call it at friends  
If we ever had a thing now it's over and only the memory remains  
Of a roadside cafe on a September day  
I relive every time that it rains "

When the song ended they stood there in the rain clinging to each other. They kissed and ran back in side drenched. Sara turned the radio back down as Grissom closed the door. He walked over to her and kissed her passionately they moved towards her room pealing off their wet clothes they made love they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They would both remember that song and every time it would rain they would think of each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they woke up they showered and put on dry clothes. Sara watched TV as Grissom made a romantic dinner to never forget. They ate by candlelight. They cuddle for a while on the couch. They still were listening to the radio. It was late but neither of them we're tired. Then Billy Currington's song _"Must Be Doing Something Right"_ came on the radio. They danced in the living room as Grissom hummed a long.

They both smiled and stared in each other eyes. Then Sara laid her head on Grissom's shoulder and they just held each other close. It was still raining but the rain had gotten harder in the past couple hours and turned into a storm.

When the song ended they kissed and the power went out. They lit some candles in the bedroom and thought they would pass the time by making love. The candles made it romantic and made them both in the mood anyway. Later they blew out the candles and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they woke up in each other's arms never wanting to let go. They lay there as long as they could but eventually got up. They showered together. Sara went to the kitchen and made breakfast while grissom packed his things.

While Sara was alone in the kitchen making breakfast there were several times she started to cry but told herself to be strong.

They ate breakfast and snuggled on the couch. Eventually it was time to leave Grissom drove them to the airport and held on to Sara's hand the whole time. She stared out the window trying to hold back her tears. She really didn't want him to go.

They agreed to keep in touch. And had a tearful goodbye. Sara was the one to cry. Grissom hugged her tight and said. "Shh… Everything is okay... Shhh... I love you." He rubbed her back and calmed her down. Then he had to leave. They kissed goodbye. They had also agreed to see other people they we're happy as long as the other was happy. But they would forever love each other. Sara went home after he left and cried. He couldn't stop thinking about her on the plane. When he got back to Vegas he called her it was nice to hear her voice again. They kept in touch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTHS LATER:**

Sara moved to Boston and became a CSI. She called Grissom one night. They hadn't talked in a while except the occasional email.  
"Hey," he said as he noticed her number on his caller id and answered the phone.  
"Hey, I'm in Boston. I'm a CSI now," said Sara smiling.  
He pictured her sitting on the couch smiling while talking to him on the phone. He still loved her smile. "That's good."  
"Yeah ... Please come to Boston for the springtime?"  
"I can't… I would love to be with you but I can't."  
She cried lightly trying not to let him hear. But he did and he clamed her down. He made her laugh like usual and she then couldn't stop smiling. He eventually had to hang up and get back to work. She didn't want to hang up but knew she had too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**MONTHS LATER:**

Sara moved yet again this time to Denver she was transferred. She hadn't talked to Grissom for a while except those occasional emails. So one night she called him. He didn't answer so she left a message. "Hey Gil. It's Sara. I miss you still. I'm now in Denver I was transferred. I wish you could be here with me watching the snowfall. I still love you. But I'm sure you've moved on… Well bye." and she hung up she cried and got ready for work.

When Grissom got back to his office his cell phone beeped. He didn't even realize it had rung. He had one message. He listened to it. It was Sara. He got tears in his eyes as he listened to it. But quickly wiped them away as someone walked in and he went back to work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He had never called her back and a year later she got transferred to LA she again one night called him she had been in LA for a while. He answered this time.  
"Grissom" he said answering his cell phone.  
"Hey Gil its Sara Sidle" she said.  
"Hey it's been too long. I'm sorry I never returned your last phone call"  
"that's okay. I'm in LA now."  
"Really... you've been moved around a lot."  
"Yeah... I think I'm here to stay though."  
"That's good... I miss you."  
She got tears in her eyes. He still loved her.  
"I miss you too."  
There was a silence but it wasn't awkward then he broke it "Sorry I've got to get back to work it was nice talking to you again"  
"Yeah... Love you bye."  
"Bye," and he hung up.  
As she hung up she couldn't help but think... "I wish he would come to LA to live forever cause a California life alone is just too hard to live. We could live in a house that looks out over the ocean." She wiped away her tears and got back to what she was doing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple years later Grissom became supervisor of Las Vegas's night shift and needed help. He called Sara and she gladly came. But being her supervisor he didn't act on his feelings for her. She spent years chasing him. She almost left but he got her to stay after sending her a plant. Eventually he cracked and they dated again. She eventually moved in but they kept their relationship a secret.

They listened to _"Everytime It Rains" _every time they were home and it would rain. They would dance in the rain and remember that night.

They would also listen to _"Must Be Doing Something Right"_ and Grissom would hum along. He knew he must have been doing something right to get her to stick around for so long.

One of Sara's favorite songs became _"Please Come To Boston"_ she had been in all of those towns and each time wanted Grissom there with her but he never came. Eventually she went to him.

"And She said, hey ramblin' boy  
Why don't you settle down  
Boston ain't your kind of town  
There ain't no gold  
And there ain't nobody like me  
I'm the number one fan  
Of the man from Tennessee"

"Please come to Denver  
To see the snowfall  
We'll move up into the mountains  
So far we can't be found  
And throw I love you echos  
Down the canyons  
And then lie awake at night  
Until they come back around  
Please come to Denver  
She said no boy you come home to me"

"She said, hey ramblin' boy  
Why don't you settle down  
Denver ain't your kind of town  
There ain't no gold  
And there ain't nobody like me  
I'm the number one fan  
Of the man from Tennessee"

"Now that drifter's world  
Goes round and round  
And I doubt if it's ever gonna stop  
But of all the dreams  
I've lost or found  
And all that I ain't got  
I need somebody I can cling to  
Somebody I can sing to"

"He said please come to L.A.  
To live forever  
A California life alone  
Is just too hard to live  
I live in a house that  
Looks out over the ocean  
And there's some stars  
That fell from the sky  
Livin' up on the hill  
Please come to L.A.  
I just said no  
Boy, you come home to me"

"She said, hey ramblin' boy  
Why don't you settle down  
L.A. ain't your kind of town  
There ain't no gold  
And there ain't nobody like me  
I'm the number one fan  
Of the man from Tennessee"

Next thing Grissom knew he was panicking and pacing in the layout room of the lab wondering where Sara was. She had been kidnapped and under a car somewhere.

**THE END**


End file.
